Let Me Go, It's Not Too Late
by Resoan
Summary: Naruto finally makes a decision about Sasuke leaving. No pairings. Somewhat based off of the song Not Too Late, Three Days Grace


Let Me Go, It's Never Too Late

I wanted to write a one-shot. So here it is. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.

A certain blond-haired Shinobi stood at the overlook of a large cliff, the wind blowing anxiously through the verdant foliage of Konohagakure, and its beautiful flora that had given the region its name swaying in the wind that was pregnant with some unknown meaning.

The blond began to recall events past, that had not only shaped the way he led his life, but also what occurred and what he allowed to occur in his life. His thoughts drifted endlessly, his secluded area giving him much time to think and mull with little distraction.

The wind blew again, this time with a calmer touch, as it ruffled the luscious blond locks of our lone Shinobi. His eyes were staring, unperceiving and hardly open, towards the bottom of the careening cliff. He inhaled slowly to himself, closing his eyes heavily.

He had broken his promise. He had not brought Sasuke back. He had failed his mission; he had failed his 'ninja way.' He had failed everyone in the village; he had failed Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, and countless others whom had depended in him to bring the now missing ninja back to Konoha. He didn't know what to do; he tried so hard, so he could become stronger, but what was the point? Sasuke only became twice as strong in the same time period. Sasuke had made it clear that he only lived to avenge his family, and destroy his elder brother, Itachi.

True, Sasuke was most likely going to avenge his family, but at what price? He had given up two families now. Maybe the second hadn't been by blood, but they were still family. Sasuke had had Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto…..was that not enough to satiate his desires for a family? Or did he desire the inner workings of a family more than the bonds he shared with his fellow ninjas?

Whatever the reason, Naruto was still unable to bring Sasuke back.

Naruto sat down, his legs resting against the vertical side of the cliff. He stared blandly towards the other side of the cliff, thinking to himself about the irony of his situation. His mission was about as futile as getting to the other side of the cliff with no jutsus. He couldn't bring Sasuke back, perhaps he should just accept his hopeless situation now before it caused him even more pain.

Tsunade had tried to placate the situation, placing Sai in the team so as to make up for the lost power that Sasuke had taken with him when he left with Orochimaru. But, as Naruto soon found out, Sai was no Sasuke. Sure, Sai and Sasuke looked painstakingly alike, but there was just no substitute for the real thing. Not to mention, Sasuke would never kid Naruto about anything personal, especially since Sasuke was such a stick in the mud. Or at least, he acted like it most of the time.

Naruto leaned back, propping himself with his arms holding him behind him. His eyes closed, the wind blew serenely, almost comforting him to a certain part. He turned his head back suddenly, thinking he heard a noise, like that of a twig snapping. He turned back towards the cliff, shaking his head lightly.

He must have been hearing things again. After all, when your best friend and rival leaves, you tend to lose some sanity, regardless of what age or how close you were.

Naruto leaned his head back, breathing in slightly as the wind picked up slightly more speed. The whole scene was tranquil. Naruto only wished his mind could be as calm, because as of now it was meshed together with false hope, frustration, and loneliness.

He whispered Sasuke's name lightly to himself, the name getting caught and carried away in the wind, much like what happened in real life, except Sasuke had been in complete control in his life; however, he had chosen to leave his life in Konoha….decided to let his brother dominate his life instead of living it for himself.

'Fine, if that's what Sasuke wanted, then let him die doing it,' Naruto thought bitterly to himself.

Sasuke was in fact letting Itachi win. If Sasuke had let the situation go, perhaps he would still be living in Konoha, happily, maybe not fully, but with his family. His ninja family.

Naruto screwed up his face, his teeth grinding and his face contorting with what was flagrantly immense pain.

"DAMMIT SASUKE!," Naruto yelled painfully, tears being forced out of his keen blue eyes. "Why is nothing ever good enough for you?!," Naruto yelled again, slamming his fist into the ground, creating a small pothole.

The pain…..so deep….so penetrating. He had given Sasuke his trust…..and Sasuke had not only lost it…but he broke it too.

"It's not fair…..," Naruto whispered to himself, closing his eyes painfully.

Sasuke had betrayed him. He battled Naruto, left him for dead, and who knew what Sasuke had planned on doing after defeating, or trying to defeat, Itachi.

"Let me go," a voice whispered stoically behind Naruto, Naruto's eyes widening with sheer surprise.

"Sasuke!," Naruto gasped, getting quickly to his feet, trying to decide if what he saw before him was really Sasuke or just his wishful thinking.

Naruto could not move his legs. He could only look wonderingly at Sasuke, wishing he could touch him in some way to make sure he was tangible.

"Why?," Naruto asked, his voice cracking and broken.

"My life was not meant to end happily, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, looking at Naruto with unfeeling eyes. Turning to leave, Sasuke heard Naruto speak.

"What the hell do you mean, Sasuke?!," Naruto quipped, staring at him with indignant and painful eyes. Sasuke said nothing, sizing Naruto up, then continued to turn around.

"Just….let me go, Naruto," Sasuke whispered one last time, before vanishing in front of Naruto's eyes.

"But I don't want to let you go!!!," Naruto yelled, dropping to his knees and pounding the earth once more. "I will never let you go, Sasuke," Naruto finally said, hope shining in his eyes. "It's never too late," Naruto finished, getting to his feet, and walking slowly back to Konoha, in a far better mood than he had been in a very long time.

Thanks for reading. Please review! It makes me happy


End file.
